


XIII

by probablyaceok



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 5 - Scars, Gen, Human Experimentation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: He was there now, in the underground wing of the campus where it had been taking place. So close to where he’d been, without him ever being aware of it.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 54
Collections: Kamuegi Week 2020





	XIII

Hope Cultivation Project… Izuru Kamukura Division.

That was him.

Interesting, he had thought. Why the specification? 

In the paperwork, there were no mentions of divisions until earlier that year, after he…

That was notable. Digging further into it, he discovered what he was looking for.

The ‘Tyche’ Division.

Different from what made him, he discovered quickly. For one thing, it seemed to be less concerned with talent. For another, there were multiple subjects.

Thirteen of them to be precise. Not that most of them survived it.

Interestingly, the causes of death (the actual ones, not the ones for the faked death certificates given out to the grieving families) seemed unconnected to the project itself. At least, at a first glance. He knew better. 

Sudden cardiac arrests, freak accidents, deadly allergic reactions.

All seemingly random.

Just victims of sudden bad luck.

He was there now, in the underground wing of the campus where it had been taking place. So close to where he’d been, without him ever being aware of it.

Easily bypassing the security, he entered the room. Inside, he’d find the sole survivor of the Tyche Project.

The lucky number thirteen.

There was a human-sized pod laying in front of him, of a design he was… familiar with. With a slight hiss it opened up for him. 

Inside lay a short boy not much younger than him. He absentmindedly noted that the boy’s hair was longer than it had been in the photo contained in his file. Nowhere near as long as his own however.

After a moment, the boy shifted where he lay, and then slowly opened his eyes.

“Eh? Where…” the boy mumbled, suddenly sitting up.

The boy glanced over at him.

“Who? Oh, you have nice, what’s the word…hair! Yeah, pretty hair” the boy rambled, as if afraid that if he didn’t get all the words out fast enough, they’d fade from his mind.

He stood there, looking at the boy.

“I am Izuru Kamukura” he said, introducing himself.

“Oh umm” the boy answered inelegantly.

“A name? I don’t— I don’t remember that, I think?”

He knew the boy’s name. It had been in the file along with his photo. But…

He remembered a name from before, a name that wasn’t his.

He looked at the boy again, who was now pulling himself up out of the pod, his hair (longer than he had expected, or maybe shorter) falling to the side, allowing him to spot a small mark on the boy’s neck.

A tattoo of the number thirteen, black and impersonal.

“Thirteen” Izuru said.

“You can be named Thirteen.”


End file.
